Escher
Marc Sadler, also known as Escher, was the head of Piron, one of the top corporations in the future. He traveled back in time to ensure that the future stays on track. Since leaving the Freelancers, Escher has been planting his roots earlier in time, creating Piron years earlier. History Marc Sadler was recruited by the Freelancers in his teens and may have traveled back in time with the group. At one point, Marc met Ann and had a son, Alec, with her. Eventually, he wanted out of the Freelancers agenda, particularly because it endangered the lives of his new family. As it wasn't an option, Marc decided to fake his own death in a fire and became Escher. Ann was led to believe that he was murdered, and Alec, left fatherless, marveled in his father's inventions without truly knowing or even remembering the face of his own father. Season 1 Mr. Escher is referred to by Jason in Endtimes as a Freelancer who had time jumped prior to the events of 2077. Escher is also apparently connected to Section Six; after digging into her clearance, Agent Gardiner is given confirmation though his supervisor that Agent Cameron is to receive full cooperation in her investigation into Liber8. Season 2 Mr. Escher is then discussed in "Split Second" as the CEO of a corporation vouched for by Lewis' superior in CSIS. Agent Gardiner was then still suspicious of Kiera and Section Six; the fact that this corporate CEO was vouching for her aggravated this suspicion. Escher finally arranged a meeting with Kiera through Dillon, with whom he had just made deals with, hoping to making an ally out of her. Escher decided to tell her about the Freelancers, particularly their tattoos, when she asked about the body-snatchers. He also made a business deal with Todd Sanchez and LaRoche Energy, beating Kellog to both of these endeavors. Upon the mention of his name, Kellog is visibly bothered. Kellog eventually looked for Escher and met him in "Second Guess". Kellog tells him that they seem to be "working from the same playbook", with Kellog losing. Probably hoping for a mutual understanding between the businessmen, Kellog failed and then tried to psychoanalyze Escher. Escher's association with Alec's new girlfriend Emily is further revealed in "Second Wave". During one of Emily's briefing sessions with him, Emily asked to be pulled out of the assignment as she has developed true feelings for Alec. Escher insisted that she continue as his main task is to protect him. He then instructed her to take him out to dinner that night. Once there, Escher appears and interrupts their dinner, introducing himself to the both of them, particularly to offer a business association with Alec and for leverage against Emily, telling her to stay on track if she does not want Alec to find out about them. Eventually, Escher agreed, telling Emily to bring the sphere from his lab and she will be terminated from her job. This coincided, however, with Kellog's threat for Emily to let Alec revive Arc, which she had stolen to give to Escher. No longer wanting anything to do with the lies, Emily comes clean and confessed her association with Escher to Alec. In "Second Time", Escher finally tells Alec that he is his father, not Jason. They decided to trick Kiera into bringing them the time travel device so they can use it to go to 2077. During a confrontation, Escher told Kiera that she put Alec's life at stake by exploiting his skills, using him for cases that involve Liber8 and ultimately to get herself home, thus exposing him to numerous threats. He is stopped, however, by the arrival of the Freelancers Miller and Warren. Season 3 Escher only appears in the first episode of season 3, Minute by Minute. He meets with Matthew Kellog in the art gallery like in the original timeline, but their discussion is altered due to Original Alec hinting to Kellog about the alternate timeline. Kellog then leaves, and Emily shoots Escher in the back of the head as Kellog walks away. This results in Alternate Alec becoming head of Piron, due to Alec being Escher's son. Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Freelancers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters